Hammer Bro
The Hammer Bro is another member of the Koopa Troopa clan and it is considered one of the more elite members. As the name says, a Hammer Bro throws hammers, which cannot defeat enemies and can only harm the player. Hammer Bro usually come in pairs, so be careful! History Hammer Bros first appeared in the 1985 NES game Super Mario Bros. They often appear in pairs (hence their name) and throw their hammers at the player between rows of brick blocks. They are among the most dangerous enemies in SMB due to their endless supply of hammers and their unpredictable jumping patterns. Nonetheless, Hammer Bros can be defeated with any attack, such as jumps, fireballs, star power, and breaking bricks directly underneath them. In Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels (aka Super Mario Bros 2 in Japan), Hammer Bros will chase after the player in the later worlds. Hammer Bros return in Super Mario Bros 3 where their roles have increased. New sub-species of Hammer Bros are introduced, such as the Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, and the Sledge Bros. Hammer Bros are also found in the overworld map and if the player crosses paths with them, they are forced to fight them. If the player defeats the Hammer Bros during the battle, a chest pops up containing an item. While Hammer Bros themselves are absent in Super Mario World, two new relatives are introduced: The Amazin' Flying Hammer Bros (which ride on a flying platform) and the Sumo Bros. In New Super Mario Bros, Hammer Bros and their SMB3 relatives return behaving as they did in that game. Hammer Bros also appear on the overworld map, but if the player lands on them, he or she won't be forced to fight them. Instead, the Hammer Bros can be found in the beginning of the level and the player can opt not to fight them. If the player does fight them and defeat them, they drop a powerup. Appearance In MKF, Hammer Bros appear as they did in the Super Mario All-Stars version of SMB3, but with green shells instead of black. However, they also appear in their SMB (Super Mario All-Stars version) sprite in some levels. Hammer Bros also appear in the World 1 overworld map, similar to what they did in SMB3. Unlike that game, they stay in the same spot rather than march all over the map. In other worlds, other enemies such as the Rebel Soldiers from the Metal Slug series and the Doc Robots from the Mega Man series also patrol the overworld map in the style of the Hammer Bros. Levels Levels that feature the Hammer Bros: * Goomba Mines (SMB version) * Tiny/Huge Island (the Sledge Bros also appear) * Lake of Amnesia * Shroom Lagoon * Sky Tower * Castle in the Sky * Hammer Bro Hideout (Both SMB and SMB3 Hammer Bros appear) * Frosty Flight * The Crossroads * Mushroom Hill * Bay of Flames * Dry Bowser's Castle (SMB version) * Hell Prominence * The Grand Canyon * Verdant Plain * African Safari * Castle Wolfenstein * Moscow Malady * Toyland * Superflat World (Game & Watch style of the SMB version) * Lost in Retro (original NES SMB1 appearance) * The Bitlands (SMB version) Category:Enemies_of_the_Mario_Universe